gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Transport Authority
The Liberty City Transport Authority (LTA), also known as the Liberty Transport Authority'Abbreviation and signage at the LTA Headquarters and formerly '''LTA Lines'LTA Lines signage at Hove Beach station, is the transport authority network featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The LTA serves as Liberty City's main transport authority and operates several forms of transportation around the city. Their logo consists of the abbreviated title "LTA" with cursive lettering, which is often seen within a circle. Their main color is blue, however the text and circle color appear vary depending on where they are found. Alternative logo designs include parallel diagonal stripes running through the LTA text, used for the LTA bus service, and a circular arrow looping around the LTA text, used for the LTA subway service. Liberty Transport Authority operate the Brute Bus, bearing a pastel green and light grey color scheme, bearing the LTA logo and tag lines. They also operate the Liberty City subway, and tramway. The LTA operates a subway map of Liberty City illustrating the subway lines and their stations within Algonquin, Broker, Bohan and Dukes. The headquarters of the Liberty Transport Authority is located on the intersection of Munsee Avenue and Earp Street, Downtown, Broker. The LTA had a short lived business relationship with the Messina Family according to a Union Official interrogated by Rocco Pelosi. The company appears to be based on the , the primary transit provider of New York City. The LTA subway map appears to be based on Vignelli-styled New York City subway maps. Locations :See Also: Subway in GTA IV and Category:Subway Stations in GTA IV Although the LTA operates across Liberty City, they have several distinctive operation locations, including service hatches and their main headquarters at the LTA Headquarters building in Broker. A service hut in Easton provides access to the subway. It is titled as the service entrance to Easton/Emerald. The sign on the door also instructs operators to "shoot the lock off" in the event of an emergency. This is the only accessible service hut of its kind and is used during Three Leaf Clover. It has a stairway interior leading down to the underground. LibertyTransportAuthorityHQ-GTAIV.jpg|LTA Headquarters in Downtown, Broker. EastonEmeraldService-GTAIV-Subway.jpg|Easton/Emerald service entrance in Easton, Algonquin. BohanService-GTAIV-Subway.jpg|Bohan service hut in Boulevard, Bohan. BrokerBusDepot-GTAIV.jpg|Broker Bus Depot in Rotterdam Hill, Broker. SkycarAlgonquin-GTAIV.jpg|Skycar in Lancet, Algonquin. GrandEastonTerminal-GTAIV.png|Grand Easton Terminal in Easton, Algonquin. Vehicles LTA operates three transport vehicles, two of which serve as functional and operational methods of transportation to the player. Stations for each of the three vehicles dub the individual operations as "LTA Subway", "LTA Bus" and "LTA Skycar". The Skycar and Bus are also dubbed "The Pigeon" and "The Fox" respectively. The Bus is the only vehicle that does not serve as an operational transport vehicle. The Bus can only be found parked in specific and limited locations, including the Broker Bus Depot and around Star Junction. Bus-GTAIV-front.png|An '''LTA Bus in Grand Theft Auto IV. Subway-GTAIV-front.png|An LTA Subway in Grand Theft Auto IV. Skycar-GTAIV-front.png|An LTA Skycar in Grand Theft Auto IV. Gallery LTA-GTAIV-BusStop.jpg|'LTA Bus' bus stop. PrivateerRoad-GTAIV-BusStops.png|'LTA' bus stops along Privateer Road in GTA IV. LTA-GTAIV-SubwayMap.jpg|'LTA Rail' subway map. LTA-GTAIV-TicketMachine.jpg|'LTA Rail' subway ticket machine. HoveBeachStation-GTAIV-Exterior.jpg|Hove Beach LTA in Broker. Note the "LTA Lines" signage. LTAHeadquarters-GTAIV-SignExterior.jpg|'Liberty Transport Authority' signage at the LTA Headquarters. LC Subway Map.jpg|A subway map for Liberty City. LTA-GTAIV-underpass.jpg|LTA Underpass ticket, as seen on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. DukesBayBridge-GTACW-tollbooth.png|Paying the fare at the Dukes Bay Bridge in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. BusStop-GTAIV-Time.png|'LTA Bus' bus times sign. LTA-GTAIV-BusStopSign.png|'LTA Bus' bus stop sign. LTA-GTAIV-BusStopSign2.png|'LTA Bus' bus stop sign. LTALines-GTAIV-Logo.png|'LTA Lines' sign. LTARail-GTAIV-Logo.png|'LTA Rail' logo. LTARail-GTAIV-Logo2.png|'LTA Rail' logo. LTASkycar-GTAIV-Logo.png|'LTA Skycar' logo. See Also *Liberty City Transport Commission - A transport authority appearing in GTA III. *Los Santos Transit - Transit authority in GTA V. References de:Liberty City Transport Authority es:Liberty City Transport Authority pl:Liberty City Transport Authority Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Public Service Category:Transport Companies